The Administrative Core will provide the administrative infrastructure support necessary for the SNRP Scientific and Administrative Diredor and SNRP research teams to execute all activities in research, training and evaluation. The SNRP Administrative Diredor and Co-Diredor will strategically allocate the personnel and monetary resources of the Administrative Core to efficiently coordinate administration of budgets, assembly of reports, provide help in procurement for the specific research projects and support cores, as well as help to administer the Enrichment and Evaluation components within the overall SNRP. The Core also senses as a bureaucratic liaison, when necessary, between the Neurosdence Institute and other administrative branches of Morehouse School of Medicine. In addition, the Administrative Core will provide the logistic support necessary to successfully administer the External Advisory Committee and the Steering Committee. The experience and competence of members of the Administrative Core will foster a collegial research environment that encourages a fruitful interchange amongst a multidisdplinary team of scientists and educators